


鸣佐/ABO 天生一对

by lanyoo



Category: Naruto
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 19:28:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18482860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanyoo/pseuds/lanyoo
Summary: 来源于动漫128集的终结谷一战，ABO，一边干架一边“干架”，ALPHA鸣XOMEGA佐，主要方便写肉





	鸣佐/ABO 天生一对

“笨蛋吊车尾。”半张脸布满不详墨纹的黑发友人冷漠地转身离去。

下一秒，鸣人横眉怒目，饥火烧肠，一跃而起，化作鹰隼，将猎物牢牢扑倒在地。

“你把我们••••••当作什么了？为了你，木叶••••••大家牺牲了多少？”

小樱，鹿丸，牙，李••••••即使只有一面之缘，这些与你不熟的伙伴，就算丢掉性命，也要保你平安回来。

他们的心情，他们的付出，他们的希冀，你真的不在乎哪怕一分一毫？

“多管闲事。”佐助冷漠地盯着他，眼底的漆黑化作拨不开的夜色，攥住鸣人一颗火热的心脏，垃圾一般，扔在寒冷的冰霜上。

几乎同时，鸣人抡起拳头，狠狠揎击上他绮丽的面颊。顿时佐助面色青红，唇角溢血，鲜血顺着流畅的下颌线滚进大大的领口，好似雪中落花，白玉描朱，迤逦冶艳至极。

“你给我听着，即使只是一厢情愿，我也不会让你去大蛇丸那里。”他拽起佐助的衣领，鼻尖相对，呼吸交叠，“大蛇丸要的只是你的身体，即使折断你的手脚，我也要阻止你。”

佐助昂起头，似乎居高临下的不是鸣人，而是自己。

“不自量力。”他的眼睫如同蝴蝶的翅膀，翩然一动，交睫间，一道蓝色的闪光撕裂凝固的空气，贯穿鸣人的腹部，血珠涣散，大片暗色沾染上佐助藏蓝色外衣和鸣人橘色的运动衣上。

鸣人攥紧那只刚刚聚集查克拉，几乎要了自己性命的手腕，这只手他太熟悉了，熟悉到他能描画出每一道掌纹，述说每一刻温度的变化。此刻，这只手掌心沁汗，炽火烈烈，那是拼尽全力发出千鸟后余留的热度。

而不久前，鸣人深刻地记得，这只微凉的左手，散发着同样的高热，为的是保护自己。

“你••••••真的要杀我？”鸣人捂住血流不止的伤口，咬牙问道。心扉的彻痛使得他整张脸都扭曲变形，豆大的汗珠涔涔潸潸，噼里啪啦落在干裂的地上。

好痛，真的好痛啊。几乎都要呼吸不过来。

佐助简直想仰面大笑，鸣人这副狼狈而滑稽的样子，真是无可救药的好笑。

“你不是一直想和我打一场吗？”他低声在鸣人耳边呢喃，用化不开的浓情蜜意诉说绵绵情话，“来杀我啊。”

清冷凛冽的息音，轻佻恣意的邀请，还有••••••梦幻泡影般真切的决绝。

这就是你的心意吗，佐助？

手里剑还未击中眉心，已然被鸣人全身缠绕的金色查克拉回弹出去，笨重地落在地上，发出“咚”的一声闷响，便再也寻不见。

“这是？”佐助吃了一惊，鸣人突然戾气大增，周身涌现出源源不断的查克拉，那查克拉快速修复他的腹部伤口同时，开始向外膨胀，一旦在鸣人体内聚集到一定程度，自己肯定难以招架。

他毫不迟疑地开始结印，右手掌心凝聚起查克拉。但鸣人速度更快，他附着金色查克拉的手死死咬住佐助纤细的手腕，反扣在地上。与此同时，他张嘴咬住佐助后颈的咒印，尖锐的牙齿刺破白嫩的肌肤，激得身下的人猛然挣扎起来。

“啊！”佐助忍不住尖叫一声，鸣人不仅仅咬在咒印上，更是将他身上这股蛮横霸道的查克拉通过ALPHA信息素强行注入自己体内。

要知道为了能成功获取力量，咒印的位置特地选在敏感的腺体表面上，鸣人这样做，不仅会搅乱自己体内的查克拉流动，更是强行标记。

这不仅是对OMEGA的侮辱，更是对ALPHA的侮辱。即使在弱肉强食的忍者社会，也被世人唾弃。

佐助脸上黑色的花纹很快潮水般褪去，金色的左眼也恢复如常。

“你••••••给我住手！”他勃然大怒，扭过脖子，腿上发力，毫不留情地踢在鸣人大腿上。

巨大的力道无法撼动鸣人丝毫。忽地他抬起头，出其不意地用额头狠狠磕向佐助的前额，一连七八下，佐助毫无防备，登时七晕八素，眼前一片迷糊。

趁此机会，鸣人褪下他的裤子，然后解开自己的裤子。

他的胯下早绷紧如弦，蓄势待发。

他很清楚自己接下来要做的会遭到佐助怎样的对待，也很清楚这样做对他们的关系会有多大的打击。但他不得不这样做。

虽然从未想过要和佐助结合，但他无法忍受佐助离他而去。佐助那么好，他的好就像诱惑的罂粟果实，让自己辗转反侧，茶饭不思，神魂颠倒。他清楚，大蛇丸只是个契机，换成其他任何一个家伙••••••即使佐助的哥哥鼬，他都难以接受。

所以，唯一的办法，就是结合。让佐助永久地标记上自己的信息素，这是和他永不分离的唯一方法。

他将身下涨得发紫的欲望一寸一寸急切地钉入佐助柔软的穴口。初探情事的小穴紧涩到不近人情，没有任何润滑的穴肉恶意绞拧着鸣人的肉棒，无声抗议他的强入。

“啊啊啊——”佐助被疼痛惊醒，秀气的手指嵌进地里，留下浅浅的凹陷。鸣人压在他身上，不敢松懈，身下人叫声愈发凄厉，好像踩了尾巴的猫。

鸣人不由担心他咬伤自己的舌头，他将自己的唇凑上去，强行撬开牙齿，伸入舌头，胡乱搅一气。

佐助恼到了极点，这个总爱出人意料的家伙简直厚脸无耻。他一口咬住那条肆无忌惮的舌头，身上人发出“嘶”的吃痛，趁机他双腿夹紧，腰上用力，腾空翻滚，一瞬间，他和鸣人掉了个个，体位上下变化，留在体内的分身几乎整根没入，猝然的撕裂感让他双眼发黑，两人同时发出一声闷哼，佐助下体剧痛，鸣人也不好受，两人手上同时卸了力，战得难解难分的双唇总算分离。

“你给我滚开••••••混蛋••••••吊车尾••••••”佐助不住地叫骂，腿却软得站不起来。他浑身颤抖，连脊骨都簌簌作响，弯下腰尽力放低中心，掌心撑地，平日里舒展得好似鸟的翅膀的手臂此刻抖得像筛子，完全撑不住稀泥一样的身体。

“啊••••••”双膝离地还未到一根手指的宽度，身体再次猝不及防地滑溜下去，鸣人那根像烙铁一样硬的命根沾着穴肉不断分泌的润滑液，轻松地顶住生殖腔口，痛得佐助冷不丁又哼了一声。

“果然还是切掉算了••••••”佐助的一只手已然用力掐住鸣人的分身底端，鸣人吃痛地叫了一声，心下又恼又急，一把圈住佐助的肩膀，腰上用力一翻，两人如同随风翻滚的飞絮，顺着向下的坡度，一路滚到斜坡底端。

天旋地转，生殖腔被生生顶开，分身彻底闯入柔软的内穴，在腔内横冲直撞。佐助被折腾得几乎脱力，一动不动地躺在地上喘着粗气，鸣人撑在上方，灰头土脸，金发完全被汗水打湿，一绺一绺，犬牙交错，然而他根本顾不上打理，他缓慢抽插半软掉的分身，啪啪撞击佐助几乎痉挛到不能动的穴口，开始重整旗鼓。佐助斜眼看着在自己身上忙得哼哧哼哧的鸣人，冷冷啐了口血水，鸣人汗水淋漓的脸上顿时多了一抹鲜红。

“疯狗。”佐助冷冷骂道。

“彼此彼此。”鸣人反唇相讥。

我疯，疯到要标记你；你也疯，疯到要追随大蛇丸；我们都是疯子，天生一对。

佐助起手开始结印，然而鸣人更快，眨眼间，三个影分身出现在周围，他们抓住佐助的双手和头发，硬生生打断了他的动作。

“就算是用强的，我都要阻止你。因为，你是我最好的朋友啊我说！”鸣人一边说着，一边伸手握住佐助的分身上下撸动，他的动作毫无技巧，甚至可以用生涩来形容，粗鲁的动作套弄得佐助生疼，效果却立竿见影，被刺激得半硬的分身在鸣人粗糙手指的摆弄下逐渐挺立，前端汩汩流出丝丝透明的润滑液。佐助被影分身按在地上，好像一只被钉死在玻璃上的标本，随着鸣人的撞击疯狂地摇摆。

“••••••我一定会让你后悔••••••鸣人••••••”佐助断断续续的呻吟着，他硬挺的前段射出缕缕白色的精液，将鸣人的腹部打湿了大片。随着鸣人前后律动的生殖腔内也感觉突兀的胀大——这是成节的征兆。

身下的躯体瞬间意识到这点，拼命挣扎冲撞，情急之下，被情欲蒙上一层红霞的雪肤爬上漆黑如墨的暗纹。

“千••••••鸟！”佐助嘶哑地吐出这个词，蓝色的查克拉在手掌中心快速聚集，强烈的波动冲开试图阻止他的影分身。

“绝不••••••我绝不会放手！”

这是地面炸开时鸣人最后一句话。

两个人如同断了线的风筝，向千尺下的水面飞速坠落。尘嚣碎屑，雷音轰鸣间，佐助察觉生殖腔形成的结内，汹涌的液体喷射而出，打在自己发烫的内壁上，冰凉得让他打了个寒战。于是他狠狠掐住鸣人的脖子。

平静的水面炸开了锅，在接触水面的一刹，鸣人温暖的查克拉花瓣般包裹住两人，缓解了接触的冲击力。清凉的溪水掠过佐助周身，让他恍惚忆起儿时温柔的岁月，阳光般的怀抱。环在腰间的热度一点点消失，他恍然一惊，掐着鸣人的手顿时松开。

水下清明，夜色渲染过的眼睛将周围看得一清二楚。鸣人闭着眼，松松地抱着他，好像抱着什么宝物。他脚一登，手一推，挣脱开来，如同一条游鱼，籍着查克拉，很快浮上水面。

站在水面上，手忙脚乱地整理好被鸣人弄乱的衣裤，一抬头，看见鸣人也浮上水面，也正尴尬地收拾解开的裤子。

恼恨以及羞耻涌上心头。佐助不顾下体的隐隐作痛，强行驱动咒印。

“佐助••••••我们••••••还是休息一下••••••”鸣人僵在原地，担忧地盯着满身伤痕的他。

“吊车尾••••••”佐助咬牙切齿地嘲弄道，“你真以为，我是那些遇到ALPHA就动不了的OMEGA吗？”

“不是，我不是这个意思••••••”鸣人连声辩解，“我不是••••••”

“听着，我和你不同！”他冷冷地拿出护额，系在头上，“你不是希望和我堂堂正正地打一架吗？来吧。”

他挥拳冲向鸣人，好像一把出鞘的剑，泛着冰冷的杀意，鸣人躲开一招半式，便也抬手回击••••••

••••••（此处省略10000字的打架过程，大家懂的）

千鸟和螺旋丸的嘶鸣过后，佐助站在昏倒在地的鸣人身边，手中冷光莹莹，锋利的剑身倒映着鸣人脸上的六道可笑的猫须。

他举起忍刀，手却颤抖的厉害，细密的雨织将他的杀意冲刷得干干净净。

不，不能这样杀掉他！刚刚狂暴的缠绵留下的痛楚丝丝分明。

对，不能这么便宜的杀了他。他模模糊糊地下定决心。

一定，一定要获得更多的力量，然后慢慢折磨他，就像刚刚他折磨自己一样。

雨越下越大，好像重重幔帐，将两人一层一层隔开，越来越朦胧，越来越遥远••••••  
••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

3年后，蛇窟迷宫

两岁的面码瞪大澄蓝的眼睛，指着鸣人：“大猫。”

鸣人指着面码：“小猫。”

“大猫！”

“小猫！”

“大猫！”

“小猫！”

“······”

“大蛇丸！我一定要杀了你！你到底对佐助做了什么！”鸣人抱着拉扯他胡须的面码大哭。

大蛇丸：？？？对佐助做什么的不是你吗？


End file.
